Adventure in the Arabian Desert
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: An American bounty hunter. A Chinese warrior. A Latin explorer. A young Japanese man on a mission. They are all after the same prize: three wanted men in the Arabian Desert.
1. The Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Eya and Yasha. Kivi and Fayla belong to themselves.  
  
Author's note: I thought up this story while I was trying to fall asleep at 2:00 AM one night, so I don't know how this will turn out.  
  
* * * *  
  
The brown braided American bounty hunter Duo Maxwell sat at the airport terminal, waiting for his flight to start boarding. There were only a few people also riding on his flight. He carried only two bags with him; one full of clothes he thought he would need for the trip, and the other packed with everything he needed for his current bounty. For the clothes he was wearing, a dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans, along with a black jacket, was his current attire. He leaned back against the chair, both hands behind his head. Completely relaxed, he waited for his flight to the Arabian Desert. He reached towards a pocket in his jacket and pulled out a wanted poster. There were pictures of three men on it. One had short black hair, another had red hair halfway down his neck, and another had dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders.  
  
Duo quietly laughed to himself. "If these guys want to kidnap girls, then they're about to meet the God of Death."  
  
~  
  
Trowa Barton, Latin explorer, waited for his flight to the Arabian Desert. After his tutor to the subject of exploring died, the real Trowa Barton, he had taken his name and has been called that ever since. Trowa had been to many countries; China, America, Australia, and Canada. But now Africa was getting boring for him, and he wanted a real adventure. Then he heard about the three guys in the Arabian Desert that had decided to take up the hobby of kidnapping girls. Seeing his chance to get involved in some real action, he bought a plane ticket to the Arabian Desert, hoping that his skills would help him rescue the girls.  
  
Trowa only had two bags with him; both filled with clothes and personal belongings. He was wearing a dark red sleeveless and blue jeans. His brown bangs hovered over his left eye in an almost gravity defying way.  
  
As he waited for his flight to start boarding, he sat back and thought about what a friend in Australia had told him. "If you're ever in the Arabian Desert, keep an eye out for the Arabian Prince." According to his friend, the Arabian Prince lived in a palace somewhere in the Arabian Desert. The prince was a nice young man, just a few years younger than Trowa. The palace itself was a grand building, with white stone columns and steps. Of course, that's just what Trowa heard from his friend.  
  
~  
  
Wufei Chang, a Chinese warrior, sat at an airport terminal, waiting for his flight to the Arabian Desert. His black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and his black eyes darted around the area. His attire consisted of his regular white outfit. With him he carried only one bag, holding the required equipment for his quest. The princess of China had been kidnapped. They believe she was taken to the Arabian Desert. The day after she was taken from her garden, Wufei was taken to her father. He said that if he could return his daughter home unharmed, her hand in marriage would be his reward.  
  
~  
  
Japanese Heero Yuy sat in a chair in an airport terminal, waiting for his flight to be called. He sat with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He was wearing a dark green tank top and black shorts. Beside his chair sat one bag, packed with what was necessary for his mission.  
  
Miss Relena Peacecraft had been kidnapped nearly a week ago. After a frantic search and talks with other countries, it was concluded that she had been taken to the Arabian Desert. Heero Yuy was called. His mission was to find Miss Peacecraft and return her safely. A basic search and return mission. Although Heero was used to the search and destroy missions, he would follow the orders he was given.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Well, what do you think? Do you think I should write more? Or am I just wasting my time with this one? 


	2. Evils in the Desert

Disclaimer: I only own Eya and Yasha. Fayla and Kivi belong to themselves.  
  
Author's note: Well, here it is. The second chapter. Quatre's in this one. Promise.  
  
* * * *  
  
Duo Maxwell took off his sunglasses in disbelief. The line to the men's bathroom at the Arabian Desert Airport was incredibly long.  
  
"I don't believe this! I don't wanna hold it this long!"  
  
The last man in line, a young man with green eyes and brown hair that seemed to hover over his left eye, heard his comment. He turned to Duo and smiled. "This is the only men's room in the airport. I would take the wait if I were you."  
  
Duo grumbled something and got in line behind him.  
  
~  
  
A few minutes later, a young man with blue eyes and unkept brown hair got in line behind Duo. A young man with black eyes and black hair tied back in a tight ponytail followed a few minutes later, getting in line behind the brown haired boy.  
  
Now, Duo Maxwell wasn't the kind that likes to stand still for a long time. So naturally, he tried to strike up a conversation with the people around him.  
  
"So, why are you guys all here?"  
  
The man in front of him turned to him. "I'm an explorer. But I'm going to try to save the four kidnapped girls in the desert."  
  
"No way! Me too!"  
  
The boy with the black hair tuned his attention to them. "Neither of you will find them. Because I will get them first."  
  
Duo frowned. "Oh yea? Why are you going after them?"  
  
"They kidnapped the royal princess of China. Her father sent me to rescue her."  
  
"And let me guess. You get to marry her if you bring her back. Is that the story?" Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo had no response to his answer. "All of you are wrong. I will find them."  
  
All their heads turned toward the blue eyed and brown haired boy behind Duo.  
  
The rest of their conversation was in a similar fashion.  
  
~  
  
Nearly half an hour later, the man in front of Duo was next in line. Duo had noticed this and tried to end the arguments there.  
  
"Hey, look. We're all going after the same guys, right? So we might as well use the same ride. I can rent us a jeep, and we can all drive out to the desert together. When we find where they're holding the girls, we'll split up and the first one to find them gets them. How about it?"  
  
"That seems fair enough," said the boy in front of him.  
  
"I will agree with that," said the black haired boy.  
  
"It's fine with me," said the brown haired boy.  
  
"It's settled then! My name's Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Trowa. Trowa Barton."  
  
"Wufei Chang."  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
~  
  
A few hours later, in the middle of the Arabian Desert, the four boys crowded under the jeep, the only refuge from the sun.  
  
"I can't believe we ran out of gas," said Duo, crammed between Heero and a tire. "Whose job was it to make sure we had enough gas?"  
  
Wufei answered from between Trowa and Heero. "It was yours, Maxwell."  
  
Duo blinked. ". Shut up!"  
  
Heero looked out into the desert. "Do you see that?"  
  
Trowa followed his gaze. "Something's coming."  
  
Duo and Wufei looked out to see two dots in the distance. "That's gotta be a mirage or something," said Duo.  
  
"No," said Wufei. "It's getting closer." He pointed. Indeed the two dots were getting closer. They were getting bigger at a fast rate.  
  
"Hey, is that a dust cloud I see?" Duo scooted closer to the edge of the shadow the car made. "Yea! It's a dust cloud! It's people! We're saved!"  
  
He crawled out from under the jeep and stood up and started waving his arms. He started shouting as the others got out from under the jeep. "HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE! WE NEED HELP!"  
  
They watched as the two dots got taller, and soon they saw flashes of color, mostly tan and light gray. Then they could hear faint voices, one female, the other male. They said the same two words over.  
  
"Ci ci ci! Hut hut hut! Ci ci ci!"  
  
"Hut hut hut! Ci ci ci! Hut hut!"  
  
The four boys watched as the dots got close enough for them to see that they were in fact two camels and their riders.  
  
"Whoa, cool! I didn't know camels could go that fast!" said Duo in amazement.  
  
The riders pulled back on the reins and stopped the camels just a few feet from the boys. The riders were clad in big light gray cloaks. They both had a hood covering their heads and the shadow made it impossible to see their faces.  
  
Heero stepped up and put his hands in the air. "We mean you no harm."  
  
The rider to Heero's right spoke. Apparently it was the male rider. His voice sounded soft and gentle, like he was smiling while he spoke.  
  
"Put your hands down, we won't hurt you." He reached up with one hand and pulled back the hood as Heero put his hands down.  
  
He looked about the same age as Duo, Heero, and Wufei. His platinum blonde hair seemed to reflect the sunlight. His blue eyes shined as he smiled. In his hair and across his forehead was a gold tiara-style crown with multi- colored gems.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Trowa looked at him. "Excuse me, sir."  
  
The boy looked down at him with a small smile. "Yes?"  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you the Prince of the Arabian Desert?"  
  
His smile got bigger. "That's correct. I'm the Prince of the Arabian Desert, but you and your friends can call me Quatre." He turned his head to his right. "And this is my bride, the future Queen of the Arabian Desert, Eya."  
  
She pulled back her hood to reveal blue eyes and blonde hair down to her neck. In her hair and across her forehead sat a silver tiara smaller than Quatre's, and with smaller gems. With a small, friendly smile, she said, "Hello."  
  
Trowa bowed to the royal couple. "Prince Quatre, Lady Eya, my friends and I are on a mission to find the missing girls. We believe they are located in your desert."  
  
"I think it's awful these men have done such a thing," said Quatre. "You and your friends must come back with me to my palace. You can rest and eat while I send out someone to buy gas for your jeep."  
  
"Hey, it sounds like a deal to me!" said Duo.  
  
Eya looked to her right. "Here they come," she said as she smiled.  
  
Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre looked to see several dust clouds coming their way. As they got closer, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Duo could see that the dust clouds were caused by three jeeps. They were all tan colored. Quatre waved to them and was given a reply in the same fashion from the lead jeep. A few moments later the jeeps came to a stop beside Eya and Quatre's camels.  
  
All of the jeeps had a driver and a passenger. The driver of the lead jeep, the one who had waved back to Quatre, stepped out of his jeep. He was an older man, with black hair, sideburns, and beard. He approached Quatre and Eya.  
  
"Prince Quatre, Lady Eya, are you alright?" he asked, glancing at Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa.  
  
"You don't need to worry Rasid, these guys are friends. They're here to find the men who have been kidnapping girls."  
  
Rasid relaxed an inch.  
  
"Rasid,"  
  
He turned to Eya. "Yes Lady Eya?"  
  
She smiled at Rasid. "Could you do these men a favor and give them a ride in your jeeps? Theirs ran out of gas and they need to get to the palace."  
  
Rasid smiled a small smile and bowed. "It would be my pleasure, Lady Eya."  
  
~  
  
Duo and Trowa sat in the back seat of one jeep, while Heero sat in another and Wufei in the third. With two jeeps to their left and one jeep to their right, Quatre and Eya rode their camels, their hoods back over their heads. The camels ran in the lead.  
  
It was a few minutes later that a cream colored building came into view. As they got closer, more and more of it came to view.  
  
Duo stood up and hung onto the roll cage. "Wow."  
  
It was a rather large building. It stood three stories tall, a balcony facing the east and the west on both upper floors. The walls were decorated with odd carvings that almost looked like wisps of wind. The main entrance was decorated with sand colored pillars, which had stone marble bases. The steps were also sand colored and also had carvings that looked like wisps of wind.  
  
The jeeps and the camels came to a stop in front of the building's steps. Quatre and Eya pulled back their hoods and got off their camels. Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei got out of the jeeps and stared at the palace. Quatre patted the head of his camel.  
  
"Rasid, could you please escort our guests into the palace? I will be with them shortly."  
  
Rasid bowed to Quatre. "Yes, it would be my pleasure, Prince Quatre." He turned to the four in front of the palace. "Follow me."  
  
They followed him to a large room. It was surprisingly cool, compared to the heat outside. The room was cream colored, and the walls were bordered with the same kind of carvings as outside the building. In the middle of the room sat a large table, surrounded by chairs.  
  
A few moments later Quatre and Eya walked into the room. Quatre was wearing a white suit with a sand colored vest. His vest was decorated with similar designs to that on the palace walls. Eya was wearing a long white dress that nearly touched the floor. It was also decorated with designs similar to those on the palace walls. Her hands were hidden in her wide sleeves.  
  
"Gentlemen," said Quatre. "Welcome to our home."  
  
~  
  
Quatre had his cooks prepare a vast meal for his guests. Duo, being Duo, tried everything he could get his hands on. He stuffed himself silly long before the others finished.  
  
As Duo ate at a rapid pace, the others held a conversation.  
  
"So tell me, what are your names? Where are you from?" asked Qutare.  
  
Trowa swallowed his food. "My name is Trowa Barton. I'm an explorer; I don't really have a place to call home. I live out of my suitcase, I guess you could say."  
  
"My name is Wufei Chang. I'm from China."  
  
Quatre smiled. "I've heard that family name before. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that's a family of warriors. How are things going in China?"  
  
"Our princess was kidnapped by the men we are looking for. Her father sent me to retrieve her."  
  
Quatre frowned. "How awful. Who else have these men kidnapped?"  
  
Heero spoke up. "Relena Peacecraft. She's the vice foreign minister's adopted daughter. I'm supposed to rescue her. I'm Heero Yuy."  
  
Duo swallowed a mouthful of food. "I'm Duo Maxwell. Bounty hunter." He continued eating.  
  
Trowa put down the food he was about to eat. "Prince Quatre, forgive me for asking, but how did you and Lady Eya meet?"  
  
Quatre smiled. "It's no problem. It happened while I was out shopping with Rasid. Normally just Rasid would go, but I insisted."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Quatre and Rasid are standing in the middle of the Arabian Marketplace. Rasid is wearing his usual white shirt and pants with a dark vest. Quatre is wearing a light pink shirt, purple vest, and tan pants. Rasid is talking to Quatre.  
  
"Prince Quatre, are you sure you won't need my help?  
  
Quatre smiles. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll let you know if I need any help."  
  
Rasid nods and walks away. Quatre walks over to a stand and looks at some fresh fruit. A few moments later he hears someone yell.  
  
"STOP! THIEF!"  
  
Quatre turns to see a young man running, followed by an angry storekeeper. The young man runs right into Quatre, shoves him out of the way, and continues running. Quatre falls onto his back, lying in the dirt. He lies there bewildered for a moment.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Quatre finds himself looking up at the face of a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Her hair falls down around her face as she looks down at him. She had a mixture of curiosity and worry in her eyes. She is sitting on her knees.  
  
Quatre sits up. "I'm fine."  
  
She stands up. "Here, let me help you." She offers him her hand.  
  
He takes her hand and he stands up. "Thank you," he says.  
  
She smiles as he lets go of her hand. "My name is Eya."  
  
Quatre smiles. "I'm Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"We saw each other for awhile after that," said Eya. "After we had been dating for a while, he finally told me he was the Arabian Prince. He told me the position for future queen was open, so I accepted." She smiled at the memory.  
  
By this time, Duo had eaten more than his fill. He sat half asleep in his chair, half listening to the story.  
  
Quatre noticed his eyelids dropping. "It has gotten late. We have extra rooms for you all to sleep in."  
  
They all got up. Duo slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Follow me," Eya said. "I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa ate breakfast with Quatre and Eya. With a new can of gas purchased the night before, Rasid gave the four boys a ride back to their jeep as Eya and Quatre rode beside them on their camels. Rasid left shortly after Quatre asked him to return to the palace to watch over it. After pulling their jeep out of the sand, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, and Heero refilled the tank and got ready to leave. Quatre and Eya, again wearing their big light gray cloaks with their hoods back, stood by their camels.  
  
"Goodbye my friends," called out Quatre. "And may luck be with you!"  
  
Eya let go of her camel's reins and walked over to the four young men. She smiled and bowed to them. "As future queen of the Arabian Desert, I give you my blessings. I wish you good luck, as the lives of the young women may be resting in your hands."  
  
The four boys bowed. "Thank you, Lady Eya," said Heero.  
  
Eya smiled again and turned back to her camel. She was halfway there when a sand buggy raced up to her. The buggy was covered with solid black paint. It suddenly turned and slid up to her, going backwards. When it seemed like it was going to hit her, it stopped just inches from where she had frozen in panic. Muscular arms shot out from the back of the buggy and pulled Eya into the back of the buggy by her waist. The buggy's driver stepped on the accelerator and took off. Sand flew from the back tires.  
  
Quatre dropped his camel's reins and ran a few steps after the buggy, only to be left in the dust.  
  
Eya struggled against her captors. She tried to jump out of the sand buggy, but they hung on to her. Eya reached out, in a futile attempt to reach her beloved future husband, who was shrinking as she was taken further away from him.  
  
"QUATRE!"  
  
"EYA!"  
  
The three men in the buggy turned to wave goodbye to the five young men, grinning with a gun in each of their hands.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: See, I told you Quatre was in this one. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. There's still at least one more chapter to go. 


End file.
